


Well, Theres The Couch...

by SkellGrim



Category: Baywatch (2017)
Genre: Cheating, Dating, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellGrim/pseuds/SkellGrim
Summary: Short story about Matt Brody being Matt Brody and Summer accidentally messing up her best friends relationship because of her own relationship baggage.In short, angry couples, apologies with resolved emotional and sexual tension, and crude language because why not.





	Well, Theres The Couch...

They weren’t angry at each other for once. Being able to go to bed just tired and not pissed off and tired made suffocating the significant other you share a bed with _less_ intriguing.

However, being the little shit he was, Matt Brody missed when Mitch Buchannon, his boyfriend, was angry with him.

_Why_?

Well for one, if he made Mitch angry enough the man wouldn’t come to bed. Splayed limbs instead of sweltering cuddles has Matt sleeping easy and using the bathroom whenever he pleases without struggling to rip a heavy bicep from over his waist.

_Second_ , Mitch didn’t scold him for shit he does. The man would ignore him for awhile and being able to take an hour and a half long bathes were relaxing.

Lastly, what made a _pissy_ Mitch Buchannon pleasing was the **sex**. The man would _literally_ do what he wanted and Matt prefers being manhandled than being asked every few moments what HE wanted. So maybe Mitch being angry with Matt was more helpful for his sex drive.

The only issue with knowing this is the fact Mitch’s difficult to piss the _fuck_ off.

Things were easier when Mitch hardly knew him but now, the guy just tolerates the fuck out of him. Even Summer’s surprised how patient the man is with him.

Therefore his attempts to rile the guy only served to anger Matt more than anything.

Who knew trying to piss someone off would piss him off in the process.

“I’m _so_ _fucking_ done,” he kicks the head off some sand made mermaid, the kid responsible for the amateur work wailing as he crushes wet sand within his hands. Matt simply scoffs in annoyance and trudges off with his best friend that gave the child a subtle apology for her friends actions.

“You’re trying to make Mitch mad at you remember, not the whole beach.” Summer deadpans and Matt shrugs.

“Who knows, their complains might annoy him.”

“Or their complains will get you _fired_ ,” she frowns and folds her arms as they half-heartily patrol the beach.

“I’m _horny_ Summer,” Matt states flatly. “And I don’t ask.”

“What?” She blinks, dumbfounded, for a while until the puzzles in her head started coming together clearly. “You’re such a _bitch_ ,” the female snorts, amused.

Matt shrugs once again, pushing his shades up right when they slide down from the sweat on his nose.

“I don’t ask for _dicks_ Summer, _only_ pussies.” A family of three walking past them gasp, mother glaring judgmental daggers Matt long ago grew numb to. “I’m still straight and I’d rather dress like a damn woman again in heels than ask for my boyfriends dick up _my_ ass.”

Summer purses her lips in disbelief and decides to stop walking right then and there. Matt halts with her, both turning in the direction of the ocean and scoping out the view for anything out of the ordinary. They look like they’re slacking off, however, neither would hesitate to jump in and save someone from drowning.

“You’re unbelievable, you know that _right_?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Matt grins smugly. “Sorry to rain on your parade but I’m taken.”

Summer grunts and smacks him upside the back of his head, the other laughing knowingly at what he did wrong.

“Don’t turn into a douche now,” she scolds.

“Yes _ma’am_.”

She shoots him a glare but instead of physically retaliating again, she exhales heavily.

“Why do you _want_ Mitch angry?” She asks but not for the reasons Matt gave her before, she genuinely was wondering why he’d even want to make Mitch stop being Mitch. “He _loves_ you,” Summer furrows her brow and debates between convincing Matt to stop his plan or helping him. Although she felt the head lifeguard some how knew what Matt was doing.“Do you actually want him to come to hate you?”

Matt groans in frustration before running his hands through his hair, biting his lip.

Of _fucking_ course he didn’t want Mitch to hate him. Summer knew that but it’s hard to tell with how much he makes Mitch initiate stuff.

“I’m not _comfortable_ yet,” he admits. “I’m not use to being treasured when I’m the one _usually_ treasuring. I’m not use to being loved the way that idiot is loving me,” Matt feels his cheeks burn and Summer sees the trail of red spread to his ears until her friend kneels over in embarrassment to cover his face. He smoothers his face into his arms around his knees, shades pushed onto his forehead from the position.

The reason he wants to sleep alone, bathe for hours, and get rough sex was _simply_ because he didn’t want to face Mitch so much. He _hates_ seeing the love in the guys eyes, hates _hearing_ the softness in his tone when addressing him, and shit, he especially hated the way his hands were _always_ warm and knew exactly where to touch.

...

Maybe the whole rough sex thing was just Matt’s preference.

“So you’re basically a _pussy_?” Summer says and kneels down near him, yanks his shades offand putting them over her eyes instead.

“Oh come on...” Matt huffs and frees his face after he felt it cool down. “Don’t use what I like against me. I’d say shy. I’m just being _shy_. **SHY**. Got it?”

“Yeah yeah,” she sticks her tongue out childishly and nudges him by the shoulder. “But you know...just because you’re _shy_ , doesn’t mean you can’t have balls. Mitch knows you’re not use to it, why do you think he keeps at it?”

To get him use to it.

“ _Summer_ ,” He starts. “It’s easier to make him mad though. Can’t I be brave after he fucks me first?”

“ _If_ he fucks you,” she reminds. “He’s not angry.”

“But he is _happily_ talking to some hussy over there,” Matt clicks his tongue, frowning with the faintest pout that Summer almost laughs.

First talking about him, **now** _stalking_ him.

“I’m pretty sure thats Stephanie,” Summer chuckles.

“ _Exactly_ my point,” he deadpans. “I know that’s your _bitch_ but she still kissed him once.”

“ _Uh_ , Matt...” Summer blushes and clears her throat. “Me and you made out before.”

“So?”

“ _And_ we fucked before.”

“ _And_?” He raises a brow.

“ ** _Hypocrite_** ,” she scoffs and Matt agrees.

“We did it like sexually frustrated teenagers on summer break, _they_ did it out of mutual attraction. We get horny, they get wedding bell horny.”

“You’re _so_ annoying,” she subtly agrees before laughing.

“Summer...” Matt whines. “She’s resting her hand on his left pec for too long. Those are _mine_.”

Summer narrows her eyes at the two and bores a hole through Stephanie’s head as punishment for her contact.

“Matt,” she calls icily.

A shiver goes down said mans spine.

“ _Mm_?” He hums, looking at her deadly expression.

“Let’s kiss,” she says.

His eyes widen.

“ **NO**!” He shouts, getting the attention of the lifeguards they were watching and just as their eyes set track on them, Summer pounces onto her friend. Matt shrieks in rejection as she grabs the sides of his face and kisses him into the sand.

Mitch tenses and so does Stephanie, her hand retracting from Mitch as if it burned her palm.

“They’re **kiddin** , _right_?” Stephanie asks more to herself than the man beside her. She knew he was on edge. Ever since this morning, the mans been riled up, taking out his frustration on the waves by cutting through water to save lives. She knew the source and it annoys her that the female she was kinda dating at the moment is involved. “They’ve gotta be _seriously_ kiddin,” she almost snaps.

“ _Steph_ ,” Mitch sighs heavily and eyes Matt push Summer off of him with the faintest of color to his cheeks. They lock eyes and Matt seems horrified. Summer nonchalantly wipes her lips with the back of her palm and Stephanie rages inside. Mitch knew her and Summer weren’t official like him and Matt, however, they were coming close to seriously going steady. Therefore this sight hurt both of them. “Play it cool,” he advises and puts on his best smile, waving to the two. “Don’t get carried away. Get back to work!” He yells to them and walks off as if he wasn’t effected in the slightest.

Stephanie watches the muscle in her friends back convulse, firsts tightening in restraint.

_Fine_.

She walks off with him.

...

“Summer...” Matt runs a hand through his hair, the two head lifeguards walking away from their sights. He saw. Mitch saw. He saw and smiled at them.

“He’s pissed,” she gets up and dusts herself off. “ _Congratulations_.”

Matt pulls himself off the ground, his heart aching from a sense of guilt.

“Why did you...”

“ _You_ wanted him angry. Now he’s ang—“

“I wanted to anger him through _acting_ like an asshole, not _being_ an **actual** asshole!” He rages and she furrows her brow before widening her eyes in realization.

“You two...you guys are serious _serious_ official?” She freaks.

“Oh for fucks sake, what _tipped_ you off?!” He fumes and scrubs his face angrily. “Summer...we aren’t like you and Stephanie’s _bullshit_ relationship, we do _couple_ _shit_ and I mean the _couple_ _shit_ where you actually kiss each other good night type of _couple_ _shit_ and good morning.”

...

She drops her shoulders in remorse.

“Oh shit Matt...you guys...are _that_ fucking tight.”

Matt gave her a bitter sullen look.

“But you complain all the damn time!” She frowns, feeling anger boil within her. Mostly at herself but also at him. “You never told me you fell _that_ hard for him already!”

“Do I have to tell you my level of heart for my partners?! You don’t kiss other people unless you know you don’t have an exclusive relationship.”

“Me and Steph do!” She snaps and groans. “I thought...we were in the same boat.”

Matt cools his resentment for her only a bit, understanding why she’d come to such a conclusion about his relationship. However, that calms only a _bit_.

“Summer,” He says calmly. “I _love_ him,” Matt says straightforwardly. “The ‘high school sweet heart’ _love_ him. The ‘Romeo and Juliet’ _love_ him but without the part of poison and daggers and shit.”

Summer stares at him blankly, then nods.

Now they both were on the same page.

“Don’t count your blessings on the daggers and poison yet,” she tries to joke but Matt just glares at her. He like _seriously_ glares, the glare that means he was _**this**_ close to _punching_ her glare. Friends or not, she _fucked_ up and when she saw he wasn’t going to lose the glare, she apologizes and for the rest of the day until they clock out, they don’t speak.

They were on a time-out and _yes_ , best friends had those. Except they were like the breaks needed from a nagging mother. She hoards you from morning till night about taking out the trash when all you do is try to jerk off to Celine Dion because that’s the closest any guy _incapable_ of secretly stashing porn mags can do. Her high notes switch to moans easily when sexually frustrated enough. _Desperate_ enough. Therefore just like forgiving mom, forgiving Summer will take a day or so.

However, that days forgiveness might total to the ceremonial _week_ for mom after dressing as Donna Summer on Halloween when your **_first_** girlfriend decides, _hey_ , you’re not a _total_ nerd but takes it back and leaves you blue-balled for your birthday when your mother dances to the music movie clips of “ _Grease”_ on YouTube.

When Matt got to the beach house, he found his favorite pair of pajamas folded on the couch with blanket next to them. This told him right away, Mitch _wasn’t_ pissed. _Nor_ was he angry.

Mitch was **_furious_** and _no_ beatboxed, romantic, song playing outside by his bedroom window would convince the macho man to at least be _merciful_ _enough_ about making breakfast for two tomorrow morning.

The younger spots his duffle bag under the coffee table when he officially enters the living room.

...

Matt prepares to get comfortable with the couch and no more home-made meals for a while.


End file.
